La conejita Raven ó ¿cómo recuperar a un titán?
by Aire2409
Summary: La conejita Raven regreso y con ello muchos cambios en la vida de los jóvenes titanes, Robin se enfretará a una nueva cuestión, ¿cómo recuperar a un titán?, quizás al encontrar la respuesta quiera y obtenga más que simplemente su exitoso equipo de 4..


**Aclaraciones:**

Narración

-Diálogo-

-_Pensamiento-_

_-"Recuerdo de algún diálogo pasado_"-

&&&& Cambios de escenarios/

**Notas de la autora**

**Teen Titans no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de DC Comics.**

** CAPÍTULO 1: Decisiones **

Mirando desde la terraza de la torre de los titanes la cuidad lucia como siempre, nada de novedad, los mismo edificios, las mismas personas, todo parecía seguir como siempre, el mundo entero olvidará o ignorará la actual situación por la que pasaba.

El sol estaba descendiendo, dio un último vistazo y giró para entrar a la torre, pasó por la sala ignorando los berrinches de Chico Bestia ante la canción de victoria que Cyborg entonaba por proclamarse vencedor en esa interminable competencia tecnológica, y de igual manera ignoró las miradas de Star Fire (así como también ignoró las palabras que le dijo indicándole de nuevo que poco faltaba para comer) y no era que no quisiera pasar más tiempo con los video jugadores-adictos y con las tiernas y comprensibles miradas amorosas y esperanzadas de la princesa alienígena, pero simplemente estaba centrada en el otro titán.

Siguió su trayecto logrando pasar la última puerta corrediza que le separaba de él, y le vio, ahí en el enorme cuarto donde tenían las computadoras, las cámaras de seguridad, los reportes, etc., ahí, como casi todo el tiempo, se encontraba él, en esa silla de frente a ese enorme teclado donde sus dedos se movían ágilmente.

No le sorprendió ver como analizaba una y otra vez la misma imagen que hiba y venia, esa grabación que repetía y repetía constantemente desde ese día.

Se acercó sigilosamente quedando a sus espaldas, sabía que no era necesario que hablara para que el supiera de su presencia, el humano tenía la capacidad de sentirla y saber su posición con igual o más facilidad que ella tenía de sentir las auras.

-Que bueno que llegas- dijo él sin desviar la vista de la pantalla – la he estado revisándola una y otra vez y…-

-Robin- lo interrumpió.

-No he logrado encontrar gran cosa pero…-

-Robin-

-Creo que aquí – fijo la imagen señalando un espacio donde el humo y el polvo no dejaban ver claramente – está una pista importante…-

-Robin- dijo de nuevo, esperanzada en ser escuchada esta vez.

-Si, se que no se ve – eh hizo un acercamiento – pero si juntamos esta con las otras grabaciones estoy seguro…-

Raven suspiró –Robin…- le llamó, a éste no le quedo de otra más que girar levemente la cabeza en su dirección – Star Fire dice que ya esta la cena-

Y como si la hubiese escuchado desde la cocina la voz de la pelirroja se oyó constatando las palabras de la cuervo.

Robin giró su rostro como si no le hubiera importado y siguió hablando más sobre las tomas de los trajes de los otros titanes, de las pistas, los movimientos, la información investigada y otros datos que solo hicieron que la chica se sintiera incomoda.

-La cena- dijo son simpleza ignorando una de las cuestiones que él le hiciera – vamos-

-Espera, sólo un poco más y estoy seguro…-

-¿Desde cuando estas en esto?- preguntó interrumpiéndolo – mas de la semana ¿no?- Robin suspiró y asintió – ya déjalo así-

El chico maravilla se sorprendió pero después junto el entrecejo –no, sólo un poco más y…-

-Ya basta- dijo con un tono un poco más elevado del desinteresado que comúnmente daba – de nada servirá, te lo agradezco pero seamos realistas, una semana y nada, - Raven giró y saltó encaminándose a la puerta - no creo que valga la pena que sigas retrazando más la cena-

Robin suspiró al ver la graciosa silueta de la chica desapareciendo al cerrarse la puerta, se dejo caer en la silla dando continuas vueltas, era verdad, por más y más que había investigado nada daba resultados, nada obtenía para poder ayudarla, ni siquiera una pista que lo llevará a descubrir como solucionar el problema.

Junto sus manos -sólo una vez más- aplastó un botón y la imagen volvió a parecer.

Después de todo no podía darse por vencido tan fácil, aún si la misma persona que estaba afectada lo había hecho y le pedía hacerlo.

-Oh querida Raven-, la aludida emitió un "hum" y siguió su trayecto tratando de escuchar lo que la flotante chica detrás suyo quería comentar – ¿está mejor, escucharon, le dijiste, vendrá?- la pelivioleta asintió a cada respuesta, con lo cual el semblante de la pelirroja se volvía más alegre – ¿de verdad? – de nuevo asintió – ¡oh que bien!, espero y les guste lo que les cocine es un platillo delicioso de Tamaran, estoy segura de que les encantara-

-No lo dudo- contestó antes de entrar a su recamara – en un momento voy-

Star Fire suspiró entre una mezcla de preocupación y ansiedad al ver la figura de su amiga desaparecer tras la puerta de su cuarto, giró y resolvió que lo mejor que podía hacer para ayudar era dar una excelente comida así que con todo su entusiasmo se dijo que pondría la mesa y que daría una deliciosa y rehabilitante comida para sus amigos.

Raven entró en la relajante y apacible tranquilidad del pequeño y solitario mundo que su recamara le ofrecía, suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama mirando el techo pensando que definitivamente su cuarto, y la atmósfera de soledad y tranquilidad que le daba, era un punto sumamente importante en su estadía en la tierra.

En ese pequeño cuarto de cuatro paredes ella podía permanecer horas y horas, sea meditando, sea leyendo o simplemente pensando, en ese cuarto dejaba escapar sus tensiones, sus miedos, sus alegrías, todo su ser, porque en ese sitio ella podía hacer todo lo quisiera, porque ese pequeño lugar le recordaba a su hogar, a Azarath.

Y sinceramente se sentía aliviada de que de alguna manera sus compañeros entendieran, no tanto como quisiera, lo que para ella significaba la palabra "privacidad", porque, francamente, de no ser por ese lugar y por esos momentos de aislamiento donde ella estaba sola y tranquila, donde ella era la verdadera Raven, no sabría si las cosas hubieran resultado tan bien como hasta hace unos días.

Porque si bien su vida no era la normal para una adolescente no podía quejarse, ya que siempre, desde su nacimiento, estaba destinada a no ser precisamente normal, después de todo ser hija de un demonio ya es un aliciente para no tener una vida precisamente normal.

Pero en fin, eso no importaba porque desde entonces ella consideraba normal esa vida, donde a pesar del terrible miedo de tal vez no ser capaz de controlar sus emociones y dañar a los demás lograba hacerlo, porque estaba segura de tener el suficiente conocimiento de lo que hasta hoy significaba ser Raven y de lo que sentía y quería ser.

Pero desde aquel día sus poderes y hasta su propio cuerpo ya no estaban bajo las condiciones "normales" y cotidianas por las que pasaban complicándolo todo aún más y haciendo las cosas mucho más pesadas y difíciles de sobrellevar de lo que ya eran.

Se incorporó y fue hacia el gran espejo que Star Fire le regalará.

Una bella y hasta tierna imagen se reflejo en el espejo, cualquiera que la miraba se quedaría atrapado en ella y emitiría un gesto de alegría y ternura que le invadiría irremediablemente, pero no ella, precisamente no a ella que estaba atrapada en esa tierna y bella imagen.

La pequeña, blanca y esponjosa figura de una conejita no le causaba ni es mas mínimo sentido de ternura y belleza, ni felicidad, esa figura de dos orejas largas y dobladas por debajo de una capa, así como una pequeña y esponjosa cola que sobresalía de su leotardo púrpura no le provocaban el antojo de abrazarle y llevarla hasta su pecho estrujándola continuamente como Star Fire le indicará.

Para ella ser de nuevo la pequeña y esponjosa conejita de ojos violáceos y tristones no implicaba otra cosa sino problemas, enormes y asfixiantes problemas, no sólo para ella misma, sino para el resto de los titanes e incluso el resto de la cuidad.

Tomó entre sus pequeñas y mullidas manitas blancas un pequeño cristal lila que su madre le regalará después del incidente con Trigón.

Era demasiado arriesgado, demasiado peligroso, y en definitiva ella no podía darse el lujo de arriesgarse, arriesgarlos, sólo por el placer de permanecer con sus nuevos, e únicos, amigos y en su nuevo hogar.

No, definitivamente ella no podría ser tan egoísta.

-Raven, la cena-

La voz de su amiga la despertó de sus pensamientos y como si temiera ser descubierta guardo velozmente el diminuto cristal en su ropa, dio media vuelta y saltando se encaminó a la puerta.

El ultimo en sentarse fue el chico maravilla, en cuanto llegó la ojos verdes flotó hasta el y con un gran abrazo le felicitó por estar con ellos, algo que desde hace tiempo hacía y que desde hace tiempo no le importaba demostrar ante el resto de los titanes.

-Oh, querido Robin, que bueno que aceptaste cenar con nosotros-

-Si Star- dijo sin gracia y se dispuso a comer la nada apetecible cena.

Durante la comida las cosas parecían ser normales, Star Fire devorando ansiosamente la comida, Chico Bestia queriendo parecer gracioso y fallando miserablemente, Cyborg tratando de saborear el pegajoso alimento, Robin pensando en una solución y en el video, y Raven, bueno ella permanecía igual, silenciosa y ausente, sólo que como la blanca y esponjosa conejita que trataba de comer esa naranja y retorcida zanahoria que Star le había lavado.

Por lo menos tenía un punto a favor, se dijo así misma, siempre había sido buena para comer vegetales, y sinceramente ante la comida que les habían servido esa noche más de uno envidiaría su zanahoria.

-Vamos chicos, ¿qué les pasa?, - cuestionó Chico Bestia sonriendo al tratar de aliviar la seriedad del lugar -¿por qué esas caras largas?-.

-¿Acaso mi comida no es deliciosa?, pensé que el ran-es-nar me había quedado perfecto- mencionó moviendo con un tenedor la pegajosa y amarillenta masa que reposaba en el recipiente del centro.

-De hecho, Star, te quedó justo como siempre- dijo Cyborg suspirando.

-Pensé que eso era bueno- los grandes y tristones ojos de Star no se hicieron esperar – en Tamaran es uno de los más deliciosos platillos-

-No, no es eso Star- dijo Raven – gracias por tu esfuerzo-

-Oh, querida Raven, gracias- y Star corrió a abrazar a la diminuta y felpuda figurilla de a un costado.

-Si, eso dice, como ella come una zanahoria- murmuro Chico Bestia.

La cuervo suspiró y maldijo mil veces ser considerada como tierna y bella, ya que desde aquel día del incidente, donde adquirió su nueva forma, era acosada por la princesa alienígena con más amor y entusiasmo de lo que normalmente ya era, lo cual ya era decir mucho.

-Oh- y se alejó de ella- perdona amiga- dijo al ver los ojos molestos de la conejita – es solo que te ves tan linda y abrazable que es casi imposible no hacerlo – estaba por tomar de sus mejillas cariñosamente cuando la mirada amenazadora de la conejita le indicó que no era buena idea –bueno…estoy confundida – dijo apartándose de la coneja.

Star miró hacía los otros titanes, y se sintió contenta al ver los platos vacíos, claro que lo que ella ignoraba es que la distracción había sido aprovechada para tirar la deliciosa cena en la maceta más cerca.

– ¿Quieren más?, todavía queda-

-No, gracias- dijeron al unísono los tres.

-La comeré yo entonces- y antes de llevarse el bocado dijo – estoy confundida – el resto de los chicos asintió para que continuara – si no es mi comida el motivo de su seriedad, ¿entonces cual?-

-Star- dijo Robin colocando una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja al sentirse conmovido ante el tierno corazón de la princesa – es sólo que estamos preocupados por la situación- tanto Star como el resto de los titanes no dijo nada por lo que continuo.

-Oh, chicos- exclamó – yo también estoy preocupada, yo también quiero ayudar, por eso cocine esto para ustedes, para subirles el ánimo-

-Gracias Star, eres muy noble-

-La comida estuvo deliciosa- dijo Chico Bestia.

-¿En serio? – pregunto feliz.

-Claro- corroboró el mitad robot.

-Oh chicos eso me hace feliz- sonrió.

-No te preocupes Star, estoy seguro de que pronto encontraré la cura – y miró a la conejita – y pronto Raven volverá a ser la misma-

La cuervo, que había permanecido callada, no pudo evitar sentirse mal, era una preocupación constante para sus amigos, sólo les acarreaba problemas.

-Si Raven, Robin tiene razón – dijo la voz ronca de Cyborg – ya hemos superado cosas más difíciles, estoy seguro de que esto también- la pelivioleta trato de sonreír pero solo obtuvo esa mueca extraña que les indicaba que estaba feliz.

-Si, Rae, - habló el verde – además, ¿qué de malo tiene ser un conejo? – y se convirtió en uno – grandes pies para saltar- salto en la silla enseñando sus patitas – grandes orejas para escuchar mejor – tocó sus orejas – y una mirada infalible- mencionó poniendo una mirada tierna y llorosa, Star dejo escapar un chillido – lo ves, eso vuelve loca a las chicas- y le guiñó un ojo.

-Chico Bestia – dijo Raven – soy una chica, eso no me sirve-

-Oh, si, pero apuesto que también a ti te afecto ¿eh?-

-No-

El verde adquirió su figura humana y suspiró –oigan se saben el chiste del conejo- los chicos suspiraron.

-¡Cállate!- dijo el moreno propinando un golpe en la cabeza – ya lo has contado casi 20 veces, y no es divertido – el verde se sobó la parte adolorida.

-21- aclaró Robin.

-Hum….- suspiro – yo solo quería ayudar-

El resto de titanes sonrieron – no te preocupes Chico Bestia, - habló Robin - pronto encontraremos la solución-

-Y espero y pronto signifique ya, - comentó el moreno- porque no pienso seguir escuchando el chiste del conejo por más veces- amenazo provocando las risas en sus amigos.

-De hecho- habló Raven provocando que el silencio regresará imponente ante su voz – creo que he encontrado una-

Todos callaron y el chico maravilla junto sus cejas con interrogación – habla- pidió.

Con sus blancas y mullidas manos sacó el pequeño cristal y lo mostró, el silencio se vio interrumpido por un chillido agudo y forzado procedente de la garganta de la pelirroja.

-Raven…- murmuró Star – ¿quieres decir?...- su voz se quebraba y no pudo continuar.

-No lo dices en serio- Robin saltó de su asiento, sorprendiendo a todos ante la rudeza de sus palabras, que si bien no subió el tono de voz si se escuchaba afectado.

-Lo estuve pensando-, contestó- y habló muy en serio- apuñó el cristal.

-No, debe de haber otra solución Rae- exclamo Chico Bestia, desesperado.

-Ya han pasado días- dijo la cuervo – y nada-

-Pero, Raven, - Cyborg suspiró y colocó una mano en el hombro de Star quien comenzaba a sollozar –Robin, di algo-

-Raven- habló – aún hay tiempo…-

-No-, dijo la pelivioleta – lo siento, no puedo seguir así, además de alguna manera siempre supe que esto algún día pasaría y yo…-

-Somos amigos- Chico Bestia se acercó a ella y colocó una mano en su hombro – podremos salir juntos de esto, te ayudaremos, porque eso hacen los amigos Rae-

-Y nosotros somos tus amigos- habló la princesa con voz quebrada.

Raven suspiró – lo se, es verdad, los amigos se ayudan y están en los momentos más difíciles, siempre contigo – los chicos sonrieron sintiéndose más aliviados – como ustedes conmigo todo este tiempo, lo cual agradezco infinitamente- y sonrió abiertamente, cosa que sorprendió al resto de los titanes, no la habían visto sonreír tan sincera y alegremente, no desde derrotar a Trigón.

-¿Todo este tiempo?- Robin repitió sus palabra en una especie de cuestión susurrante, como siempre lo hacia al no agradándole el rumbo que tomaban las cosas.

–Pero…- la voz de Raven se opacó y su sonrisa murió al tomar con más presión el cristal – también es verdad que un verdadero amigo no pone en peligro a sus amigos, -el leotardo y la capa púrpura cambiaron a blanco- no los lastima, lo siento, chicos- apretó el cristal, una luz negra envolvió su silueta –ustedes son mis amigos y por eso mismo no puedo seguir con esto – la negra luz fue convirtiéndose poco a poco en blanca –estaré bien en Azarath, allá todo será más fácil-

-¡No Raven!, no lo hagas- Star Fire alargó su brazo.

Algo extraño pasó, lo último que vieron fue una intensa luz blanca que envolvía a la conejita, de pronto la luz se volvió tan intensa que los cegó y obligó a cerrar los ojos, fue en ese momento cuando todos tuvieron la sensación de escuchar la voz de Raven, solo que era como si ella le hablara en el oído a cada uno, diciéndoles cosas distintas.

-Star Fire – la escuchó en un susurro – gracias por la cena, perdóname…eres mi mejor amiga – la pelirroja comenzó a llorar.

-Cyborg- el moreno asintió –a pesar de ser mitad robot eres la persona más noble y humana que he conocido- sintió como una pequeña manita limpiaba una pequeña lágrima.

-Chico Bestia…ese chiste no fue gracioso – él bajo la cabeza, Raven colocó una mano entre los cabellos verdes – gracias por ser tan persistente buscando mi sonrisa, gracias a ti me di cuenta de que no es tan difícil y de que yo también puedo sonreír-

-Robin-

-No lo hagas- la interrumpió –esto no es una despedida- sonrió

Raven suspiró –siempre tan persistente…eres el mejor líder y amigo que pude tener, - sintió un tacto suave y pequeño en su mano derecha, tomó esa pequeña manita entre la suya apretándola confortablemente - gracias por todo- y aunque no quería no puedo evitarlo, la pequeña manita le soltó – adiós-.

No supieron cuanto tiempo pasó, ni tampoco ninguno se percató de las palabras que Raven les había dicho a los demás.

Había sido una despedida para cada uno, había sido su manera de agradecerles, de demostrarles su amistad.

-Raven, amiga- Star Fire calló al suelo, sentándose sobre sus piernas, llorando desconsoladamente, Cyborg corrió a consolarla colocando una mano en su hombro.

-Se ha ido- Chico Bestia limpiaba las lagrimas que corrían por su verde rostro.

-Adiós amiga Raven- dijo Cyborg cerrando sus ojos.

-No –Robin se colocó frente a ellos sin rastro alguno de tristeza y desesperación, sino con ese semblante que solía caracterizarle en los momentos más duros y difíciles cuando todo parecía estar perdido y donde no se daba por vencido, cuando él estaba resulto a hacer todo, pero todo, para remediarlos –esto no fue una despedida- caminó hacia la ventana mirando Jump City.

– Lo siento Raven pero no te dejaré hacerlo, no será tan fácil - apuñó las manos y resuelto dijo - esto no fue un adiós, no lo fue-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&/&&&&&&&&&&

_**Saludos desde Sinaloa, México**_

Hola, primero que nada gracias por leer este fic. Este dia (martes 22 de junio 2010) me inicio en este fandom, soy nueva en esto de los fic de Teen Titans así que estoy nerviosa por no tener mucha experiencia de cómo andan en estos lares o de si les van a gustar, por eso es muy importante para mi el saber si les agradó o no, y para ello es muy indispensable saberlo por medio de sus comentarios.

Creo que por el momento no tengo mucho que agregar así que me despido de ustedes deseándoles un buen día y que dios los bendiga.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
